


Eulogy

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Season 3, Xindi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sacrifices</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eulogy

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Season 3 episode "The Council", shortly after Jonathan learned of Degra's assassination by one of his fellow Xindi Council members. It is Jonathan's voice.

 

I lost a friend tonight… or maybe a potential friend. But why lie to myself – I’d begun to see Degra as more than just a Xindi ally. 

We had much in common, more than would be readily apparent. For each of us, saving our people was more than a goal, it was an obsession. I’d told Starfleet we would do _whatever it takes_ , little guessing that what it would take, in the end, would be trust. 

We each lost a part of ourselves, a part of our morality… sacrificed to the success of this mission.

Rest in peace, my friend.

 


End file.
